


What You Deserve

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Submissive Genji Shimada, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Something I wrote after reading BlackwatchMimi's 'Hands On Approach'.What if reader knew that Genji was masturbating while on the phone with her? Punish him, of course.





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hands On Approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779590) by [BlackwatchMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi). 



When you called Genji to ask for help on that blasted game, the last thing you expected was to hear his hard voice turn breathy. Oh, he was clever at covering the sudden change, but you’ve been around the block enough times to know when a guy was jerking off.

Naughty boy - masturbating while on the phone with you? And orgasming too, to boot. How bold.

You lick your lips at the sound of his smooth accented tone calling your voice. God, that was heavenly. But that’s when he’s touching himself, and you wonder what he would sound like if you had your hand on your cock. Would he beg for your mouth? Would he beg for your pussy? Or even better…what he would sound like begging for you to stop.

Yes. Yes, you reach a hand down to press against your pussy. That would be the most erotic of sounds - a man begging for mercy after having his pleasure turned on him like a double edged sword.

What luck that he agreed to come over after Reyes ‘rescheduled’ his 'appointment’ with Angela. You think his hand on his cock scrambled his brains a bit - he would have remembered your position as Angela’s assistant otherwise. You didn’t bother to correct him at the time; after all, it just means more reasons to punish him. A grin crosses your face and you root around in your drawers for some lube. Good thing that Angela sent you the schematics on his new body.

Genji arrives not too long after, clean and sharp in his menacing armour. He removes his mask and weapons as he enters your room, placing them gently on the dresser that you have reserved for your armour and weapons. Your computer, glowing and displaying the pause screen of the game you mentioned, catches his attention and he strides over to bend down and take a look at it.

“Ah, I have heard of this dungeon being particularly difficult,” he murmurs and looks at you for permission to take a seat in the chair. You nod and he plops down, starting the game back up and trying his hand at it.

He’s about halfway through when you sidle up behind him, your hands ghosting along his flesh shoulder. Genji freezes, eyes you out of the corner of his eye with alarm.

He calls your name nervously, hand stilling on the mouse as you press yourself along his back. His back is strong, broad, and oh so warm as you lean heavier on him and he barely budges, and that only makes you smile wider.

Your head dips to his nicked ear, hands to the curve of his shoulders, and you whisper. “Did you really think I didn’t know you were touching yourself just now?”

Genji’s body turns to stone and sweat beads at his temple. You…you knew?! And you didn’t say anything? His tongue is heavy in his mouth as he parts his lips to try and defend himself.

Your tongue flicks out to lick his ear then, and all the thoughts in his mind drain like water from a sieve, his throat bobbing as he gulps. With your hands smoothing over his chest, you nip at his ear in reprimand, “You groan and pant like a whore, Genji, not to mention the sounds of your hand slicking against your cock.” As you speak, your hands wander down his pecs to his abs, fingers dancing over the metal as though it were touching flesh.

The ninja moans at your words, panting desperately as he leans into your chest, his head falling back against your shoulder. His ears are filled with water; he ignores the sounds of your character dying in the game, ignores his own panting. All he can concentrate on is your voice in his ear, sexier - sultrier - than anything his fantasies can conjure up. His eyes are glued to the path your hands take, and he wishes more than ever that he can take off his armour. He wants your hands on him, in him, all over him, and he’s barely conscious that it sneaks into his breathy pants.

You chuckle in his ear and he shivers. “Dirty boy. You jerk off on the phone with me and now you have the gall to ask me to touch you? I already am, aren’t I?” You punctuate your statement by dragging your nails up and down his stomach and his hips, and Genji swears inelegantly.

Tutting, you snake one hand around the front of his neck and dig the nails of that hand into his flesh shoulder. “Don’t whine, Genji. That’s not very becoming of a ninja, is it?”

He shakes his head and turns to look at you. His red eyes are wide and dilated with lust, his scarred lips shining with saliva as he licks them nervously. It’s insane how much you can affect him with just a few words and simple touches. You haven’t even touched his cock and he’s about ready to burst!

You hum then and spin the chair around, moving to straddle his lap in one smooth move. He’s startled, you can tell, but also incredibly turned on. His hands are placed on the curve of your knees by your own, and you instruct him to curl his fingers into the underside. “If you throw me off, I’ll be very angry,” you lean in close and leer. “Understood?”

“Understood,” he swallows and hitches you closer to his crotch, his breathing deepening the whole time. Is he awake? Is he dreaming? If he’s dreaming, Genji hopes he never wakes up. Never in his wildest fantasies did he imagine you taking charge. And why was that such a turn on?

He notices your face getting closer and he instinctively leans in for a kiss, lips puckering, but you curl your hand around his throat gently - a reminder, not a threat. His eyes narrow in confusion, but you giggle at him, “Keep being confused, Genji. I like it when you look so lost.”

Genji doesn’t have a moment to react before you dart in for a kiss so deep it sends his head spinning. You don’t even react to the uneven flesh of his lips, just suck and bite at them so roughly that the man starts to moan into your mouth. Your tongue wraps around his, tangles with it, and explores every inch of his mouth while he tries to gain entrance into yours. He doesn’t succeed, and can only groan helplessly against your lips as you ravage him. The soft slickness of your tongue only serves to make him harden even more beneath his codpiece, the sensation only an inkling of what it would feel like on his new cock.

It turns him on way more than he cares to admit, and he bucks his hips into you with a pleading moan.

However, it only serves to make you pull away from him. You grin and admire his kiss-bitten lips for only a moment before you fiddle with his codpiece, tearing it off in one quick move. His cock, hard and red and glistening with leaking precum, bobs with the movement, drawing both your attention.

Its ridges beckon your fingers, your tongue. But you can’t give in just yet, you think with a nasty smile. Naughty boys who jack off while on the phone with you don’t get off so easily.

You lean into his ear, fingers tracing the air around his aching cock. “What were you thinking about when you were touching yourself earlier?”

Genji gulps, his eyes flicking between your hand and your eyes, before he replies with a breathy voice, “You.”

That nasty smile turns into a sultry one, and you press your body against his and rub against his cock, eliciting a satisfied moan from the man below you. “Clearly,” you nuzzle his cheek. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have continued to masturbate when I was talking to you.” You undulate your hips against his, the underside of his cock a hard line for you to press your covered pussy against. “What else?”

He swears under his breath, tightens his fingers in the crook of your knees, and lets it all out. “I was thinking of your lips around my cock, of it teasing my slit and licking my cum,” he pants and turns his head to press his lips against your cheek, desperate for contact. “Of how your mouth would feel as you suck my cock and take it down your throat.” He bucks his hips up into yours and moans lowly, “Of how you’d explore this new body with me.”

Fuck, those lewd words coming out of his pretty mouth makes you so wet. You grind your pussy against his cock and enjoy the resulting moan, grinning and kissing him sharply. “Fuck, your voice sounds too good saying that,” you mutter against his lips and shift your hips back so you can take his cock into your hands.

He cries out at first contact, his cock trembling as your fingers dance over the ridges. Then, when your fingers pinch the slit of his cock mercilessly, Genji jerks and swears loudly into your mouth, his hips shaking and his hands clenching as he tries to decide whether to buck into your grip or shy away from the sudden pain. You coo at him soothingly, rubbing the aching slit with the pad of a finger to ease the pain.

Pants fill the air as precum beads at the tip and Genji can’t help but throw his head back and groan lowly in pleasure. Fuckfuckfuck it’s just your fucking finger and he’s going to cum like a schoolboy!

He tenses his body, whimpers, “Fuck I’m close! Close! I’m going to cum-!”

Then your hands disappear completely and his head shoots back up to stare at you in desperation. Why did you stop? He was so close to cumming!

You tut at him with a finger, the other pinning his hand to your knee. “I get to decide when you cum, Genji. Don’t you owe me that much for masturbating while on the phone with me?”

He grimaces and blushes as he looks away.

“Mmm that’s right,” your hand returns to his cock and he moans appreciatively. “You’re not going to cum until I say so, pretty boy. And if your hands move from my knees, I’ll stop completely.”

“P-please don’t!” his eyes are wide as he realises you’re completely serious. “I’ll be good.” The words fall out of his mouth naturally and he melts at the sensual look in your eyes in response to his proclamation.

You kiss him slowly, gently, and whisper, “That’s my good boy.”

Genji melts immediately, kissing you back softly, trying to rationalise why that one phrase makes him feel so good. But he has no time to think, however, as you wrap your hands around his cock and stroke him for real.

He doesn’t think his cock was ever this deliciously sensitive before, but he loves it now. His hips judder with every upstroke, trembles with every squeeze, and when you twist your palm over the head he gasps out a swear.

“Oh fuck that feels so good,” he pants against the corner of your mouth as you work him hard. “Mmmhhh your hands feel so fucking good!”

You purr and press against him harder, “You like this? My hand on your cock stroking you, teasing you? Makes me wonder what you’re going to sound like when I use my mouth.” Genji lets out a whimper and thrusts into your hands at the thought. “You’re so gorgeous like this, Genji. All whimpering and needy for me. Are you going to be like this when I fuck you too?”

When you fuck him. Not when he fucks you. The very concept makes his cock twitch in your hands and it takes everything in him not to cum right there and then. “Ah shit! _Shitshitshit_ -!”

No luck for him, though, as you clamp your fingers on the base of his cock to stop the cum from rising and he cums, dry, sobbing and choking at the denial of the full force of his orgasm.

“W-why?” he can only sob dryly into your mouth as he kisses you desperately, trying to convince you to release your fingers.

You sneer at him, “Did you think you get to cum so easily? After what you did earlier? You don’t get off so easy, Genji.” Your hand resumes its stroking, only this time harder and rougher than before.

Genji’s wide blow wide open and he keens into your mouth, hands digging into the crook of your knees as he thrusts into your grip manically. He wants to cum so badly, wants to cum all over your hands and legs, wants to cum into your mouth and coat the insides of your pussy. Fill you up so good you’d be leaking his cum for days. He pants and groans, swearing when you remove your hand again. Twitching pathetically, it bobs and lets a tear of cum slide down his shaft and he can only slide his cheek against yours to stare at his cock miserably.

“You want to cum, baby?”

His head whips up and he stares at you with utter desperation in his eyes. “Please? Pleaseplease _please_ I’ve been so good!” He bucks his hips and lets his cock sway, needing some stimulation on his cock or he’ll go insane.

You pull away from him and brush one slightly slick thumb against his ruined lips, “Have you? Tell me everything you want, and maybe I’ll let you cum.”

Oh god. Oh fuck. He musters every bit of control over the English language and lets loose. “I want you to fuck me with your mouth and your hands. Use your tongue to play with my slit and lick up my cum and tell me what a good boy I am. I want you to fuck me like you’re going to ruin me, use my cock and slam it so deep in your pussy you’ll feel it for days. I want to cum inside you again and again until you’re dripping and leaking my cum,” he’s panting, your hands returning to his cock and increasing their tempo until he’s screaming. “Oh fuuuuck! Fuck me! Oh god _pleasepleaseplease_!”

Drool slips from his lips as he forgets to swallow in the face of the immense pleasure overtaking his mind. You wipe it with a hand and transfer it to his cock, slicking your grip, and he goes mad at the slick sounds. A quick swipe nets you your lube, and you quickly squeeze a portion and use it to slick up your grip, easing your strokes and tearing cracked groans and stuttering swears from his mouth.

The slippery slide of your hands twisting against his throbbing and twitching shaft throws Genji’s mind down the toilet, and he’s left babbling and pleading in a cracked voice that only serves to drive your grip harder.

Squeeze. Squeeze. Twist. Twist.

Then the tip of your finger pokes into his slit, wriggles around, and Genji strains against you, eyes wide. “I’m close I’m close!”

He sobs. You pulled your hands away again. Genji growls and grips your knees tight; how much longer are you going to tease him?!

You chuckle meanly and wave a lubed finger in front of his nose. “Just a little more, baby. You can take that much, can’t you? It’s the least you could do.”

Genji’s this close to throwing you off and fucking you into the mattress, but he told you he’d be good. And he’s a man of his word. Unfortunately. So he settles back rebelliously, glaring at you as your hands return to his angrily throbbing cock. But the moment your hands make contact, that glare turns into a shuttered look of dazed pleasure and he moans as you pick up the pace again.

“Tell me when you’re close again, Genji.”

He nods weakly, panting like he’s run a marathon, and readjusts his grip on your knees. Up, down, up, twist, down. He watches your hands as they continue their hypnotic dance on his cock, and when you concentrate on his head he arches his back and gasps. “Close!”

You stop and he grits his teeth, about to shout, but you anchor one hand to the base of his cock and use a finger to circle around his slit slowly. An evil grin spreads your kiss-swollen lips and you purr, “Last 60 seconds and you get a reward, baby. Can you do that?”

60 seconds? Fuck.

Genji nods though, up to the challenge, and breathes deep as you begin.

59\. His breath jerks short as the pad of your finger slips teasingly into his slit and out again.

50\. Pleasure, stoked and cooled so many times, begins to crackle at the base of his cock.

44\. The circles your finger makes starts to burn, the head of his cock flexing with every pass.

37\. His hips shake with the desire to buck up into your grip.

30\. Your finger is too much and at the same time too little, and Genji groans as his balls tighten and pull up into his body.

22\. He begins to pant, his throat bobbing as he swallows the saliva that threatens to drool down his throat. The sensations are getting to be too much, too hot, and his cock strains hard against your finger.

15\. Fuck. Oh fuuuuck. He throws his head back and arches his back as he tries desperately to hold his orgasm back. He can’t cum, not yet! Soon! Soonsoonsoon.

8\. Almost there, he thinks. His hips are shaking uncontrollably, your finger tracing flames on the head of his cock and drawing precum from his balls. It smears and eases your passage, but it makes his torment sweeter as the slick slide makes a noise that will fill his filthiest dreams for a long time to come.

5\. Genji keens, pants loudly and squirms under you. He’s going to cum!

4\. No nononono.

3\. Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, just a little longer! So close!

2\. Hold! Hold! His eyes are squeezed shut and he quivers in your hands.

1\. His jaw drops and drool falls, his hips bucking up against his will.

“Cum for me.”

Stars explode from behind his lids as his body curves into a perfect bow, fucking his cock into your hand with the single-mindedness of a man starved. He cums hard, semen spurting onto your clothes, his chest, and your hands. Relief, pain, pleasure, agony, they all swirl into one feeling in his mind and Genji screams to let it all out. He yells your name, sings your praises, and groans like a whore as the last bit of cum dribbles from his cock weakly.

You ride his writhing body like a bronco, laughing aloud when he finally slumps in the chair and slides off into a puddle on the floor. Luckily you don’t follow him, and instead kick the chair away to plant your feet on either side of his waist.

Genji looks utterly ruined. Eyes dazed, chest heaving, mouth open and drool leaking. His cock lies half-hard against his thigh, and the red essence that is his cum coats his chest lewdly. Soft moans leak from his parted swollen lips.

You grin triumphantly and step over to straddle his face, cupping the back of his head gently as he tries to rouse himself from his post-orgasm stupor. He looks at you curiously with a cute dazed expression, and you giggle as you settle on his wet mouth.

“You didn’t think you were done, did you?”


End file.
